In high-density electrical interconnections, a conventional stacked multi-chip achieves better performance in speed and power by using Through Silicon Via (TSV) technology to stack several chips and give the stacked multi-chip high performance, high density and smaller dimensions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,592 B2 discloses a semiconductor chip that uses TSV in a stacked multi-chip.
However, the conventional stacked multi-chip that uses TSV technology has three problems: inadequate thermal dissipation, difficulty to constructing fully-stacked TSV for all chips and difficulty of placing voltage level shifters.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a new design of the stacked multi-chip that uses TSV technology to have good thermal dissipation, be easy to construct fully-stacked TSV for all chips and be easy to position voltage level shifters.